Frozen
by Light side of Chaos
Summary: It had passed at least seven years since Sasuke had left the village and now he has back and some things has changed in town, and something else happened to Naruto in his absence where could this lead SASUNARU
1. Chapter 1

Well here it is finally my first Naruto fan fic., the pairing is SasuNaru IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE PAIRING WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE?! AND DON'T POST FLAMES OF ANY KIND OR YOU WILL BE CASTRATED!!

Characters MASASHI KISHIMOTO - IF IT WERE MINE SAKURA WOULD BE DEATH AND SAI WOULD HAD RAPED NARUTO ALREADY XD

* * *

**FROZEN**

A** NARUTO FAN FICTION**

BY

**LIGHT SIDE OF CHAOS**

_I would like to say that whenever something happened to me I've always thought about you all the way. I wanted to share with you all those times of happiness and of sadness like when Asuma sensei died and when I meet the real Gaara but now I know that even if I try to get you back it's impossible so I'm heading out of your life and of the life of the others._

_I wish for you to find happiness even if it's not by my side, and even if that happiness make you kill someone of your own family._

_I had cried for so long now that I don't know if I have some tears left I wish that all of this sadness fades away within time but I don't think they would because it has been three years since you left, I don't even know why I'm even writhing this but I feel like I had to._

_Never forget those who had loved you… never forget those who wanted to be loved by you… _

_With all my love Naruto_

As Sasuke read the letter tears were running down his face, and he had a feeling of aching in his chest "how many time had passed since he had written this letter?" asked Sasuke to a woman with blond hair make in ponytails with a enormous chest "it had passed four years since he had gone from here" said the blonde woman "and who was the last person to talk to him?" asked Sasuke, "the last person was Neji Hyuuga" she said, "thanks godaime, and thanks to letting me get back to the village" he said while leaving.

The raven was now heading to the Hyuuga household as he opened the door a young woman with pale eyes and with a look like she was in her eighteen years old "hello, may I ask what do you want?" she asked, "yes, I'm looking for Neji Hyuuga" said Sasuke, "could you wait here a moment?" said the girl and then she closed the door and five minutes later she opened it again "Sasuke-san, you can come in" said the girl.

As she opened the door he was received by a woman with four ninjas, the woman had extremely long hair and pale eyes as well with a violet simple kimono , as she started to walk the four nin followed her close enough to protect her, "Sasuke Uchiha, long time no see" she said with coldness in her voice, "Hinata? Hinata Hyuuga?!, well, well I guess some things do change, who would have thought that you were still here in the main house of the Hyuugas" said Sasuke with a challenging tone.

"if I were you I would keep my tone down, for you are looking to the wife of the boss of the clan, and my sister" said the girl who was behind Sasuke.

"Hanabi, please come here" said a man who was walking to the place where Hinata was whispering something to her and kissing her in the chin. "if it isn't Sasuke Uchiha" said the man.

"Neji Hyuuga, what are you doing here?" asked Sasuke.

"what am I doing here you ask?! Well I'm the new boss of the Hyuuga clan, and if I were you I would take more care of what you say out here, for you are looking to my wife and the other boss of the clan… Hanabi could please take this to one of the ANBU and to tell Tsunade-Sama that I will be right there after I'm finished with something" said Neji .

"Neji… I will go to sleep a bit if you don't mind" said Hinata, "are you feeling weak again?" asked Neji with concern on his voice, "I just don't feel okay now" she said. "Hinata… don't worry I will be there after I finish with this, please take her to her room" said Neji, then Hinata and the four ninjas headed inside the house.

"Now Uchiha if you may please tell me what are you doing here in Konoha and in my house?" asked Neji. "aren't you going to attack me?" asked Sasuke, "No, because if you were infiltrating half of the city would know it by now, now answer me" said Neji with a indifferent tone.

"I'm here because the hokage had told me that you were the last one to talk to Naruto" said Sasuke, "yes I were, so? What's with that?" asked Neji. "did he told you where he was going?", "unfortunately, no, even if I asked him where and why he was going he didn't wanted to tell me or Hinata, but now that you ask about that he looked really, really depressed like he was going to kill himself or something" now a gasp had been heard getting out from Sasuke's throat.

"I am really worried something had happened to him, I had been looking for him for all this time but as you can see I can't leave Hinata's side because she is sick and she needs me here".

"Don't worry Neji, I must be going now I'm gonna start looking for Naruto even if it takes me a thousand years!", "as soon as Hinata gets better I will join you in your mission" said neji. And as Sasuke walked out of the door he whispered something to Neji, and the he leaved.

Then Neji walked to his room where Hinata was sleeping and as he leaned himself close to her he whispered to her _'he had changed' ' Hinata… love it's something that it's worth dying for, and if I have to die so that you can live I will do it'. _Then Neji kissed Hinata on the forehead and headed to the door.

"Kiiro-kun! Gaara-san wants to see you!" said a woman with long white hair, "yes I'm coming!" It was a young boy now in his twenties with a beautiful blond hair and tanned skin and with the most beautiful blue eyes someone had ever seen, he was running to the Kazekage tower and now walking through the rooms and finally reaching the Kazekage's Office.

"May I come in?" asked the blonde. "You may enter Kiiro" said a voice inside the room. "Kiiro please have a seat, now… I had received a letter that says that Sasuke Uchiha has returned to Konoha" as that time Kiiro felt like a part of his memory has been revived a part of his memory that he doesn't wanted to 

remember , "Naruto what are you going to do now?, I'm sure that he doesn't know that we are friends now " said Gaara.

"I don't want him to find me… but I don't want to run away any more" said Naruto. "then you should confront him, but I know that you don't want that either, so what are you gonna do?" asked Gaara. "I-I don't know what to do" said Naruto with a weak tone, "you know that you are my friend and I won't let you alone because I know that whatever you do I know it's for the sake of everyone" said Gaara. "may I go now I want to practice a little my music" said Naruto. "of course I want to hear your performance on tomorrow concert" said Gaara, and with that Naruto toke his leave.

"Alright! Guys please make it sound good!" said Naruto talking to his band those were Daiki in the drums, Kenta in the bass and second voice, Akemi in the piano and finally Naruto with the electric guitar and the main voice.

1…

2…

3…

4…

5…

Sometimes I need to remember just to breathe  
Sometimes I need you to stay away from me  
Sometimes I'm in disbelief I didn't know  
Somehow I need you to go

_(Chorus)_  
Don't stay  
Forget our memories  
Forget our possibilities  
What you were changing me into  
Just give me myself back and  
Don't stay  
Forget our memories  
Forget our possibilities  
Take all your faithlessness with you  
Just give me myself back and  
Don't stay

Sometimes I feel like I trusted you too well  
Sometimes I just feel like screaming at myself  
Sometimes I'm in disbelief I didn't know  
Somehow I need to be alone

I don't need you anymore, I don't want to be ignored  
I don't need one more day of you wasting me away  
I don't need you anymore, I don't want to be ignored  
I don't need one more day of you wasting me away

With no apologies

Don't stay

Don't stay

Don't Stay – Linkin Park

In that moment Sasuke was getting out of Konoha to find what he had loosen for his selfish actions and ambitions, "dobe, I will find you no matter what"

* * *

Well what do you think, I don't know what to say, just tell me you opinion in the reviews XD

**Kiiro: yellow**

R&R!

* * *


	2. Author's Note

Sorry If I haven't updated, but I'm havin' a hard time… harder than usual so I ask you a little more time plz…

Light of the Dark Side


End file.
